Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by ThreeOfWands
Summary: Arthur fires Merlin to avoid being attracted to his manservant. Morgana and Morgause are scheming matchmakers and Uther tries to get in the way. Jealousy, hurt/comfort, rejections, and reveal help Merlin and Arthur find their path again. Merthur slash
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: _

"Merlin!"

Arthur barged into his manservant's tiny room. The door slammed shut waking him up. Merlin sat up and rubbed his eyes. Sunlight streamed in from a small window, giving him a halo-like glow. Merlin's hair was rumpled and his shirt was slung sideways on his slim frame, revealing a pale bare shoulder.

The prince's breath caught in his throat as his eyes beheld his servant. Arthur swallowed hard and forced himself to turn away.

"For god's sake Merlin, get up and put some clothes on," he snapped tersely. Arthur spun on his heel and marched out.

Still groggy from sleep, Merlin shrugged and got to his feet slowly to get dressed.

Outside, in Gaius' workspace, Arthur sat down slowly onto a rough wooden bench. His face was still slightly flushed and his heartbeat racing. Why was he reacting this way? He didn't care about Merlin, he's just a servant. Why did he get a tingly feeling inside when his manservant smiled impishly or fixed him with that blue stare? For a moment, Arthur had wanted to reach out and touch Merlin, to protect him from harm. His manservant had looked so innocent, so frail. He never wanted anybody to lay even a finger on Merlin because-

"He's mine," Arthur whispered out loud.

"What's that?"

The prince whipped his head around to find his manservant entering the larger room. He yawned, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. Then Merlin busied himself with consuming the unappetizing gray glop that Gaius considered porridge.

"Nothing that you'd understand."

Used to this air of superiority, Merlin continued mechanically eating his breakfast.

Arthur mentally shook himself. There was nothing and would never be anything between him and Merlin. He couldn't believe the nerve of that idiot, damn him for looking so appealing. What he needed was some space, a break from his manservant to clear his mind and hopefully get Merlin out of it. It was unbelievable how often he had been running through Arthur's mind every waking moment.

"Merlin I need to talk to you."

"Sire?"

Arthur knew that if he met those clear sapphire eyes, his resolve would be crushed. So the prince kept his vision glued to a knot in the wood of the bench he was perched on.

"I won't be needing a manservant for the next few weeks. Therefore, I am giving you an indefinite holiday."

"Are you dismissing me?" Merlin demanded.

"Temporarily…yes."

"I swear I won't be late again-"

"I can get along fine without you." Arthur winced. He hadn't meant for it to come out so harsh.

"But- I- "

The prince could just picture in his mind's eye Merlin spluttering indignantly. Dark brows raised, bow-shaped lips slightly parted in confusion, pale head cocked slightly to the side. Arthur felt his will faltering but pushed on.

"You could help out Guinevere for a while and spend more time with Gaius. I can manage myself."

"Yes Arth- yes my lord. " That stung. Arthur knew Merlin had never bothered with formalities before. "Since you don't seem to need me anymore, I will go find a master who does," he snapped.

"Wait Merlin-"

The servant stalked out, leaving the prince alone with his thoughts.

What had he just done? Arthur couldn't believe himself and was beginning to regret his actions. He swore he would never harm his manservant but Merlin must be hurting inside from being sent away like that. _Merlin must hate me right now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

"The ungrateful prat! "

Merlin had recounted the morning's events to Lady Morgana, taking turns between ranting and sulking. Gwen sat by the fire embroidering, patiently listening to him ramble.

"-who even does that? Aren't princes supposed to have manners? He just sacked me, just like that." Suddenly a thought occurred to him and he sobered up immediately. "Why? I mean, did I do something wrong? Did I offend him somehow? I probably ruined it, must have been my fault."

"Merlin," the king's ward scolded, "don't say that. It's not your fault. Arthur most likely has a good, logical reason behind this. Look, I'll go talk to him later and see what I can find out for you."

He brightened noticeably and turned his banter to a lighter subject.

"Arthur."

The prince looked up and saw Morgana framed in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

Arthur gestured to an empty chair wordlessly. Morgana glided in and settled into a high backed wooden chair.

"I already know what you're going to say."

"Why did you do it?"

"Merlin was-" Arthur searched for the right word. "-distracting me from my duties."

"Oh?" Morgana's eyebrow arched. "How so?"

"I don't know, every time I was in the same room as the idiot, I felt-"

"Flustered? I can tell." She smirked at the prince. "If I didn't know you better, I'd think you liked him."

Arthur spluttered, "I certainly do not!"

"You can keep denying it, but it won't change how you feel," Morgana taunted. "It's obvious. When will you just admit it?"

He finally relented and gave a sigh of defeat. "I can't! How can I admit that I think about him all the time. Or that I care about him more than anyone. How can I admit that, I don't know what I'll do if any harm comes to him?"*

"There's nothing wrong with caring for someone," the dark-haired woman said gently.

"I value his company, his trust, his friendship…We're friends and I don't want to lose that."

"What I think, Arthur Pendragon, is that you are too proud and a touch insecure. You're worried that he won't return your affections," Morgana announced in a superior tone.

"You might as well get out if you aren't going to be helpful," Arthur snapped.

"Fine. I think you should just tell him how you feel," she responded earnestly.

"Why? Nothing can ever happen between us. To admit my feelings, knowing that hurts too much."**

"The Arthur I know is willing to takes risks fight for what he wants. I haven't the slightest idea where that man has gone now." Morgana rose and swept out, leaving Arthur alone with his thoughts.

* * *

***What Arthur should have said in Season 2 Episode 4….**

****Borrowed that line because it basically summed up what I wanted to write in way more eloquent terms.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3:_

A dark figure galloped from the gate, the hulking mass of Camelot to their back. In a moonlit clearing, a woman stood waiting, posture haughty and blonde hair glowing.

"Sister, what news do you bring me?"

Morgana slid off her horse and pushed her hood back. "Arthur is in love with Merlin," she drawled.

Morgause gaped at her. "In love with his _man_servant? Surely you are pulling wool over my eyes."

"It is true sister. And I say we act on it."

The sorceress's eyes were alight with malice and glee. "If Arthur falls for this _Merlin_, he will not be able to produce an heir and the scandal will bring shame upon Camelot."

"So what do you say we do?"

"I say we make our prey suffer before we end it for them." Morgause smirked. "You will give them a nudge in the right direction and perhaps a love potion if it comes to it. And make sure that _cow_, Guinevere, does not interfere."

The king's ward returned the smug expression. "They will never suspect it and nobody will ever think to thwart this _romance_."

"Exactly." The sisters embraced quickly. "Farewell Morgana and may your love be ever potent." With a sardonic smile, Morgause disappeared, cloaked by darkness.

But Merlin had other plans.

He had tried to trick Arthur into taking him back by bringing the prince his breakfast. Merlin had been able to snap open the curtains with a cheery "rise and shine!" and yank the duvet from his sleepy ex-master without Arthur noticing. When the physician's apprentice had brought the tray laden with bread, sweetmeats, and a jug of water to the prince, Arthur had finally woken up enough to realize who was serving him.

"_Mer_lin. I do recall informing you that I don't require your services anymore."

"Sire. And I do recall that you can not possibly get dressed, bathe, eat, or get up on time without my assistance." Merlin flashed a bright smile but the prince was not amused.

"Why can't you just listen to me? When I say get out, I mean GET OUT!" Arthur gave him a shove and Merlin, the tray and the pitcher of water went flying backwards. "I don't need you so don't come back!"

The warlock finally took his cue and fled, but not before sending the prince a sad, disappointed look.

Merlin tore from the chambers, letting a few tear slip from his eyes. "_Stop crying, you idiot!" _ Mentally berating himself, "_He's obviously not worth crying over._"

The servant nearly bumped into Gwaine, who was exiting from his rooms.

"Merlin what's wrong? Is the princess giving you a hard time again?" he asked with genuine concern.

"He _was_, but he won't be anymore."

"And why is that? Did you finally drown him in a chamberpot?" Gwaine eyed him hopefully.

That made the warlock laugh. "No, it's because he fired me. I don't work for him anymore." Merlin gave his friend a watery but triumphant smile. "And good riddance."

"It's a about time!" Gwaine thumped him on the back. "But why do you still look so upset then?"

"Camelot is my home. I can't go back to Ealdor, I don't fit in there. Everyone knows that I'm pants at healing and now I'm not a manservant. But without a job here, I can't stay in Camelot," Merlin explained sadly.

Gwaine considered this then declared, "Then I'll hire you!"

"What?"

"I'll hire you. I told ol' Uther yesterday about my father and showed him my seal of nobility. He told me I could become a knight now and if I need one, I could get a servant."

Merlin grinned, "So I suppose I call you _Sir _Gwaine now."

"So Merlin. I want you to clean my armor and fix my weapons and make my bed and muck my horse and wash the floor and polish my crown and lick my boots," Gwaine ordered imperiously in an excellent imitation of Arthur.

The warlock stared at him blankly,

Gwaine patted him on the back. "I'm kidding Merlin."

From behind a tapestry around the corner, Morgana observed this interaction. Her lip curled in disgust and huffed off to find her half brother.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Arthur sat by his window scowling out at the courtyard. Below, Merlin was walking with Gwaine's arm looped around his shoulders. The prince seethed, desperately wanting to throw the knight to the ground and snatch Merlin away.

The door opened with a bang. There were only three people would had the gall to enter without knocking. Since Merlin was still outside and Uther had no reason to be in Arthur's room, it had to be Morgana.

"Arthur, stop moping and pining for Merlin this instant."

"I'm not doing either!" Arthur squawked indignantly.

"And you still haven't told him about how you feel."

"Yeah well I'm getting to it," the prince grumbled.

"By watching him from your window?"

Arthur glowered down at Gwaine who had just made Merlin laugh at something he said.

"Oh for god's sakes. You're in love with the boy."

"Am not!"

"At least infatuated. I've never seen you like this."

Arthur turned to look at Morgana hesitantly. "Do you think I'm even capable of loving someone?"

"Arthur, listen to me. I know Uther has told you over and over that emotions are a sign of weakness and love is for fools. But I also know you have a good heart and if you set your mind to it, there's nothing you can't do, no one you can't get."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that for all those times you have called Merlin a girl, maybe he just needs to be properly wooed. He obviously cares about you too."

"Wooed? Wait what? He cares about me?" Arthur's eyes lit up.

"Yes Arthur. You really are blind aren't you? Now get going. You've got a manservant to chase."

"What should I do?" The prince looked at her desperately.

"First off, hire him back and get him away from Gwaine. Then _apologize_. I know that will be difficult for your stubborn princely pride, but you need to make amends. After that, just be honest and _let him know how you feel_.

Arthur nodded to himself. "Honest. Got it."

Morgana threw her hands up in exasperation.

"_Mer_lin."

The man jumped so badly and dropped all of the armor in his arms.

"Arthur. Tell me do you make it a habit to prowl around the armory and scare the wits out of your ex-manservants?"

He shrugged. "I'm the Prince of Camelot."

"And?"

"It's just about my armory in my castle so I think I'm entitled to some prowling."

Merlin sighed and began picking up the falling armor. Arthur certainly did not ogle his behind as he bent over. "Is there something you need Arthur?"

Arthur tore his gaze back to Merlin's face. "Er- Yes. I came to apologize."

"To apologize?"

"Yes."

"Are you feeling all right?" Merlin tilted his head and looked at Arthur with concern.

"Yes, you idiot."

Merlin barely caught the smile that threatened to cross his face. "Wasn't there an apology you came here for?"

"Ah yes." Arthur took Merlin's hand and sat on his heels before the manservant. "I, Arthur Pendragon, apologize for being a prat and firing you. I am sorry for hurting your feelings and you can come back and work for me again."

"But Arthur, what about Gwaine?"

Arthur peered up at Merlin through his lashes. "What about me? Do you really want me to be stuck with some bootlicker? We all know Gwaine doesn't actually need a servant; he's just lazy."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "You could dress and feed yourself. But you're just lazy too."

"Fine, but I need you Merlin. Even though you're the worst servant ever, you're still just about my closest friend and I need you to be my manservant."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head or something? I mean first you apologize and now you're groveling at my feet, begging me to come back."

"Well don't get used to it. I'm not doing this again."

"Aww Arthur, did you miss me?"

"Of course I missed you." Arthur mumbled gruffly.

All the armor in Merlin's arms crashed to the ground for the second time. He pulled Arthur to his feet and wrapped him in a hug. "I missed you too." Merlin breathed in the prince's ear.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Morgana slipped into the bustling kitchen, serving maids dropping into low curtsies as she passed by. She made her way to the center table that groaned under the weight of laden trays. Morgana quickly located Arthur's luncheon tray after having wheedled from Gwen earlier which one it was. The king's ward made a show of looking at the food and delicately plucking a strawberry from a tray while discreetly slipping a pink potion in the prince's watered down wine. Her task done, Morgana hastily left the kitchen. The trap was set, now she just had to wait and see.

The task proved easier than Morgana thought it would be. She had originally planned to lace Arthur's drink with the induced lust potion and somehow deal with Merlin later. However, Arthur always insisted on feeding Merlin and sharing their meals since he was 'just far too skinny'.

By the time Morgana swung by Arthur's room, she could hear barely muffled moans and gasps. The witch took this as a good sign and swept away with a smirk on her face.

Uther had been having an excellent day so far. The grain reports were higher than usual and the knights were doing well. At the meeting, everything went smoothly and ended early. He had decided on going on a walk around his castle. Since Morgana was not in, Uther made his way to his son's rooms. When he entered, he was surprised to find Arthur wrapped around that bumbling manservant of his.

The two sprang apart immediately and began turning varying shades of red. Merlin squeaked and scrambled away from both of them as quickly as possible while straightening his clothes. He gave Uther an awkward bow before hurrying from the room.

When Merlin disappeared, Uther stepped further into the room and began to laugh. Arthur looked confused. "Sire?"

"Arthur, the look on your face. What did I tell you last time with Morgana's girl? I don't mind you taking your pleasure with servants as long as it's a one time affair."

"Right and you don't care that it was my _man_servant?"

"It cannot be said that the Pendragons are not virile men. I fooled around a bit myself when I was your age."

Arthur grimaced, trying to banish those images from his mind.

"We also don't want any royal bastards running around do we?" Uther sat at the table, regarding his son sternly.

"Of course father. But what if I were to see him again? He is my manservant."

"It's best you didn't get too attached. You will need to marry and produce heirs eventually anyhow. And if I do hear about you and this young man meeting again, there will be consequences."

Arthur bowed his head in assent.

However, the love potion clouded Arthur's mind and soon they were at it again. Somehow being with Merlin also muddled Arthur's inhibitions and common sense.

Two days later, after a particularly strong dose of potion from Morgana, Uther caught them together again.

Arthur and Merlin had been happily snogging in an alcove when Uther gripped the back of the prince's jacket and dragged him back.

"What! Oh, ah- sire. I can explain." Arthur babbled.

"And you will explain Arthur. I thought I told you there would be consequences if you saw Melron-"

"Merlin"

"Fine Arthur, _Merlin_ again. Both of you, come to the throne room, I need to speak with you."

Arthur and Merlin followed the king dejectedly, shooting each other guilty looks.

"Wait outside." Uther commanded to Arthur, and marched into the room with Merlin trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

"As for you." He turned his scrutiny to Merlin who was quaking in his boots. "You will not have any relations with my son again. You are lucky I am allowing you to keep your job. You will not try to seduce him again, under pain of death. If you know what is good for you, you will stay away from Arthur. Now you are to be given twenty lashes for good measure. That is all."

Merlin scurried out of the room and nearly ran into Arthur.

"What did he say?"

"Just a warning and a day in the stocks. Nothing too bad." Merlin lied.

"I'm sorry Merlin, this is all my fault." Arthur looked miserable.

"It's not. I'll be fine." He squeezed Arthur's arm. "Now go in there before he has my head."

"Don't even joke about that." But Arthur entered, ready for Uther's berating.

"Arthur, you directly disobeyed me to _osculate_ with your manservant. Your feeble minded, completely incompetent, male servant who is not of noble birth or even worthy of your attentions. Do you understand me? I have let this go on too long. Do it again and I will have him banished at the very least. I will not have you humiliate me, is that clear?"

"Yes sire."

"Then you are dismissed."

Arthur began to protest. "But Mer-"

"You are _dismissed_." Uther repeated.

Arthur pursed his lips but left reluctantly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Merlin staggered back to his rooms, barely able to stay conscious. The lust filled buzz he had felt earlier that day was long gone. Merlin ached and stung all over; every movement was agony. When the warlock climbed those final steps and kicked open the door, he froze. Sitting at Gaius' workbench, trying to look unobtrusive as possible was Arthur.

The golden prince was the last person Merlin wanted to see at the moment. He couldn't stand the pity or anger in his eyes.

Arthur stood up when he entered, wearing a concerned look on his features.

Merlin waved him off. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Where's Gaius."

"He stepped out. Let me see you."

He shook his head stubbornly. "No."

"Come here, that's an order," Arthur demanded.

Merlin sighed in defeat and reluctantly approached his master. Blue eyes roved over a bruised jaw and chafed wrists. "Turn around Merlin."

The manservant stared at him dumbly.

"_Turn around Merlin_!"

He turned around slowly, dragging his feet.

"Take off your shirt."

Merlin was too tired to do anything but obey. He pulled off his top gingerly, raising his arms sent a burning wave of pain down his spine. Arthur let out a low hiss. The warlock's back was criss-crossed with angry red lashes that were bleeding freely. The skin around the welts was a festering, swollen pink.

"_Merlin._" The prince growled. "You lied."

His manservant hung his head but felt no urge to explain himself.

"You told me that my father just let you off with a warning and a day in the stocks!"

In reality, Uther had been livid after catching Arthur kissing his manservant. He had been sentenced to twenty lashes that the leering guards in the dungeon were more than happy to provide.

"He had you flogged?" Arthur asked indignantly. "Being with me is not a crime! I'll tell him I ordered you, I'll-"

"Don't," Merlin mumbled.

"What?"

"I said don't. Leave it."

"Don't you want me, Merlin?" The prince sounded hurt. "Don't you want me to fight for you?"

"I want to serve you. I need this job and if that means being just friends, then I can deal with it."

"What if_ I_ can't deal with it?"

"You'll be fine Arthur. You are the crown prince, the best warrior in Albion, and just look at you, you're beautiful. Don't let me hold you down, Arthur. Your father's right. I don't deserve you." Every fiber of Merlin's soul rebelled against this, but he just couldn't bring himself to be selfish. As long as Arthur was happy, Merlin would be happy too, that's all he needed.

"My father is wrong. He is bigoted and has no right to meddle in my personal life."

"Even then, you can do so much better. You will fine yourself a wealthy noblewoman or even a knight if you so choose who will love you and help you rule over Camelot. Anybody would want you in an instant."

"I don't want anybody Merlin! I want you. Don't you get it? There's nobody else for me!"

Merlin's heart raced and his throat constricted. This was as close to a confession he was ever going to get out of Arthur. Merlin committed this moment to memory; the hopeful look on Arthur's face, the low sound of his voice, his shining crystal eyes. He could see their future laid out before him. The two of them ruling over Albion together, bringing peace and happiness to all the people. Then the logical part of Merlin's brain came to bite him. They couldn't. It wouldn't be right. Merlin was a sorcerer, a traitor. Arthur wouldn't ever love him or trust him if Merlin told the truth of who he really was. This was just saving him from the heartbreak later. It would keep Uther off his back and keep Merlin from giving in to temptation. If he gave in now, he could entirely screw up their destiny together.

"Arthur, you really don't want to be with me. And we can't, Uther will disown you."

Arthur gaped at him. "Is this your ridiculous belief that you need to protect me again? Because we both know it isn't true. You're the one who can't even take care of himself."

If only he knew.

"It's not that," Merlin lied.

"Then what? You don't like me any more in that way? Is that it?"

"No of course not!"

"Then it's settled." Arthur decided in that obnoxious way he had.

Before the manservant could respond, Gaius entered and caught sight of his injuries.

"This conversation is not over." The prince warned as Gaius shooed him out. Merlin pouted at him and turned to allow his mentor to treat his wounds.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it's short, but at least I finally updated right? I'll try harder, promise._

* * *

Merlin stood with his back to the door, sharpening a blade. Arthur slipped in and wrapped his arms around his manservant from behind.

The warlock squeaked and dropped the sword. Arthur pressed his lips to the smooth hollow between neck and shoulder blade. Merlin sighed and pressed into the touch.

Suddenly he whirled around and pushed Arthur away once his brain caught up to what just happened. Merlin fixed Arthur with a stern glare. "You know how I feel about this."

Not to be deterred, the prince tried again, backing Merlin up to a wall and kissing him fiercely. He manservant combined magic with his physical strength to shove Arthur back. The prince reeled backwards and scowled. "Why not?"

"Why can't you just respect my decision and keep your bloody hands to yourself?" Merlin snarled.

"Because I want you! How can you be so selfish?"

The warlock's features hardened. "Selfish? _I'm_ selfish? How is it selfish to not want to get killed by your father? You are the biggest prat I have ever met! You only want me for my body isn't it? You don't actually care how I feel. Well have fun in hell Arthur Pendragon, because I quit!" Breathing hard, Merlin finished his rant and marched out, slamming the door loudly.

"Get back here you idiot!" Arthur shouted after him. "Fine, I don't need you anyways."

About an hour later, when they both calmed down, they began to realize how stupid they had been. Arthur sat on his bed, anger replaced with guilt and confusion. He felt bad for not paying enough attention to Merlin's feelings. Arthur liked Merlin, a lot. He liked his quirks and his personality as well as his physical features.

Merlin was leaning against an alley in the lower town where he went to cool off. He was realizing that quitting his job had been a bit rash. Now that the haze of rage wasn't clouding his mind, he found that his anger was misdirected. He wasn't really angry with Arthur at all, only frustrated with society in general. Merlin wanted Arthur, he really did. He cared about the stupid prince so much. Merlin was just about to return to the castle and beg for his job back when a noise stopped him.

He turned around slowly. There was a swish of fabric and Merlin snapped his head to the left. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the hem of a cloak. Merlin whirled around to the right trying to catch this mysterious cloak-wearer by surprise. There was nobody there. Suddenly a piece of fabric was clapped to his face. Merlin struggled and did his best not to breathe. He was drawing up his magic when a sharp blow knocked the breath out of him. Merlin instinctively inhaled to get air back in his lungs, conveniently forgetting about the drugged cloth pressed to his face. The cloying scent went right up his nose, making him feel light and sleepy. Everything was getting darker and…


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin woke up slowly to an unfamiliar dark hovel. He became aware of two female voices drifting from another room.

"…trap is set, sister. Arthur will follow the trail and come save his precious Merlin. We'll kill two birds with one stone."

That nearly knocked the breath out of him. Those two crazies wanted to kill Arthur! Their voices were getting closer. Merlin needed to act fast. His magic melted the shackles binding his arms and legs. Merlin was in the middle of quietly chanting the transportation spell he'd just learned when the two women entered the room. It took Merlin a moment to realize the shocked eyes staring at him belonged to Morgana. By then, he was already being whisked away in a golden haze. The last thing Merlin heard were two shrieks of outrage and the sound of breaking ceramic.

* * *

Merlin landed in the middle of an unknown forest. He soon recognized it as the area where Arthur loved going hunting. It wasn't too far from Camelot, only a few hours walking. Great. Now he had several hours of time to freak out to himself about Morgana seeing him do magic. Brilliant.

* * *

By the time Merlin finally got back to Camelot, he was dirty and tired. He banged his way up the steps and into his room only to find an unwelcome visitor parked on his bed.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here?" Okay. Fine. It did come off a little harsh. But Merlin was allowed to be irritable after being drugged and kidnapped that morning. On top of that, his back still hurt with a vengeance.

Arthur stood up awkwardly. "I…I'm sorry, I just…wanted to say..."

Merlin wished he would just spit it out. He really wanted Arthur to leave so he could sleep. "I never thought the invincible Arthur Pendragon would cower when it comes to feelings."

"I am not cowering!"

"Then why won't you just tell me the truth?" Merlin exploded. "Just tell me how you feel!"

Arthur glared at him. "And what if I don't know how I feel?"

"Oh don't try to make me feel sorry for you. It's simple. If you like me, I'll stick around. If you don't, I'll bugger off and you won't have to bother with me again."

Arthur paled. "Do you want to leave?"

"Of course not. This is my home."

"Oh good, I…"

The door slammed open and guards poured into Merlin's tiny room. "Freeze! You're under arrest in the name of the king!"

Arthur tilted his head. "Me?"

"No, not you. _Him_." The man pointed directly at Merlin.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's elbow and tugged the servant behind him. "What quarrel does my father have with Merlin?"

"That is between the King and your servant," the knight said sternly.

Uther must have purposely chosen his own men instead of the knights Arthur had trained. Sir Ector probably wasn't going to give up information any time soon. Arthur scanned the faces in the room. "Ah, Sir Galahad. Surely you'd care to tell me why my father needs Merlin."

The relatively younger knight widened his eyes. "I…S-sire…I don't know…"

"Enough of that," Ector said sharply. "Seize the boy."

Arthur held on to Merlin tightly. "You can't have him."

"Arthur," the servant said softly. "Let me go."

The prince looked at him with a stricken expression. "I can't." He meant it in more ways than one.

Merlin gently pried Arthur's desperate hands off him and let himself get wrenched away by the guards. He marched to the throne room with a quiet dignity that Arthur couldn't help but be proud of.

Uther was pacing by his throne with Morgana smirking at his side. Those were bad omens.

"Father! What's going on?" Arthur demanded.

"Arthur. I'm please you are here. Bring the traitor forwards," Uther ordered coldly. Merlin was brought closer by the obedient guards.

"Father, I don't understand. What has Merlin done?" Arthur was utterly perplexed.

"We were given an anonymous tip that your servant is a _sorcerer_."

It wasn't too difficult seeing Morgana's smug expression and making the connection. Arthur felt nothing but a cold fury at her betrayal. How could she accuse someone who had once been her friend just to get rid of him? He couldn't believe Morgana would go as far as turning Merlin in to his father. Anyone who looked at Merlin would know right away that the idiot couldn't be a sorcerer.

"That's not true!" Arthur protested loudly.

"Silence, Arthur. You have clearly been bewitched. Your mind is addled, he's putting those words in your mouth," Uther explained calmly. He turned to Merlin. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't enchant Prince Arthur…"

Merlin was cut off by the king. "I didn't ask you to spin your lies to me. Bring in the goblet." Uther beckoned to a servant standing off to the side. He brought forward a cut and little glass jar like the ones Gaius used. "Here is your evidence. You are lucky you're even getting a trial. I hoped with your loyalty to my son…but I was mistaken."

He picked up the glass jar. "This is a love potion made only with magic. It was found in the traitor's room." The king held up the chalice. "This the cup Prince Arthur drank from several days ago. Luckily it rolled under the bed instead of being washed. Gaius ran a test on both of these and they match. And who else would have access to the prince's food and drink as well as herbs to make such a potion? None other than the guilty man before us."

Uther approached Merlin with disdain written all over his face. "Did you truly think you could get away with beguiling the prince?" He jerked Merlin's chin up. "Answer me!"

"Sire, I didn't…"

Uther arm flew and connected solidly with Merlin's face. There was an ominous muffled crack and blood spurted out from his broken nose. Arthur saw red. How dare he hurt Merlin. His sweet Merlin.

The livid prince flew at his father, wanting to make him feel the hurt, to feel Merlin's pain. But the guards were faster, they swarmed around Arthur, restraining him.

The warlock had his neckerchief pressed to his face, trying to stem the bleeding. Uther yanked him up by the front of his tunic.

"What have you done to my son?" he demanded, enraged.

"Get… away… from him!" Arthur hissed still viciously fighting with the guards.

"Nothing Sire, I have done nothing," Merlin insisted in a trembling voice.

"Liar!" the King spat, giving the young man a mighty shove. Merlin flew into the air then landed several feet away in a heap. His head banged the stone floor as he skid across the room.

"Merlin!" Arthur screeched. The warlock lay sprawled on the ground, unconscious with his limbs arranged at awkward angles. His ivory skin had taken on a ghostly, unnatural pallor that contrasted with the blood smeared on his face. "You've killed him. You've killed my Merlin," Arthur whispered over and over. The prince's voice had a hysterical edge to it. He sounded accusatory, shocked, and disbelieving all at once.

Uther ignored his son and stalked back to his throne. Gaius hastened to surreptitiously check on his ward. "Sire, he is alive."

Arthur let out a sigh of relief while struggling harder than ever.

"Take him away." Merlin's limp body was lifted from under the arms and dragged out by a few guards. "And lock the prince in his room as well. He isn't to be trusted until the sorcerer is disposed of."

Arthur felt himself being led back to his room, but he was numb. _Disposed of_. It was like Merlin was an animal. Sorcerer or not, he was still a person wasn't he? Arthur's heart was racing and his thoughts fluttered around his mind sporadically. The prince was dumped unceremoniously in his room and locked in. He slumped to the ground, boneless.

Arthur found he couldn't breathe. Every time he thought of Merlin, he was reminded of his selfishness. How he was willing to sacrifice Merlin's well-being for his own happiness and pleasure. Now his precious Merlin was now sitting in a dungeon with broken ribs and a concussion while facing execution. If they both got out of this alive, Arthur swore he wouldn't ever harm his friend like this again. Even if that meant keeping a platonic relationship. The prince would do whatever it took to make Merlin happy again because he deserved that. He deserved to be loved and content, Arthur owed it to him. Merlin was the most selfless, loyal and compassionate idiot the prince had ever met. That was why he lov-

No. Arthur forced his thoughts away from that poisonous idea. It was ridiculous, he didn't love Merlin and Merlin certainly didn't love him. What had happened between them was purely lust. That was it, nothing else. _Then what was this strange feeling he was feeling inside?_ No. He told that little voice to stuff it. It was lying, obviously. He absolutely, one hundred percent, completely was not in love with Merlin. Why the idea alone was preposterous. Anyway, falling in love was something girls did, not handsome, strapping princes.

Arthur sighed. Who was he kidding? Maybe he was a little bit in love with Merlin. Just a tiny, infinitesimal, minutely small bit. And now Merlin was going to be executed and Arthur wasn't even sure if he was a magic user or not. Why couldn't his life be normal? What had he done to the gods to deserve this fate?

But love or not, Merlin needed to be saved. Of that fact, Arthur was certain. There was no way he was letting his friend die.


	9. Chapter 9

Gwen wove through the many servants streaming through the corridors. It had been difficult getting this job. It had been even more difficult getting it without Morgana knowing about it.

Once Arthur had been arrested, Lancelot had contacted her, asking for her help. A large percentage of the knights were still fiercely loyal to the prince and wanted to help Arthur.

The tray Gwen was holding was laden with food, but it held a secret. Attached to the bottom of the tray was a letter to Arthur, encrypted in case it was found. On a chain around Gwen's wrist were the key to the prince's rooms and the key to the dungeon cells. She was to slip them onto the plate as soon as she passed the guards outside his door.

Gwen held her breath as she passed between the blank-faced guards and their pikes. One of them let her in silently. Arthur was sitting in a chair, staring out the window stonily. Out in the courtyard, the frame of the pyre was starting to appear. Men were stocking up stacks of firewood and dry hay.

Gwen gasped. That was horrible. She prayed the knights' plan would work out.

Arthur shifted when he heard her enter. They both knew the guards would report anything they said or did to Uther at once. Their interaction had to be discreet.

Gwen tapped the bottom of the tray, drawing Arthur's attention to it. She flicked her wrist, slipping the key quietly into the food. Arthur would recognize it when he saw it. Then Gwen slipped out again, fervently hoping Merlin would be safe.

* * *

"…I must see him!"

Merlin groaned. It felt like someone was throwing daggers at the inside of his head. Every syllable felt like a searing stab of agony.

"The king's orders, Gaius. No one may see him."

"I'm not going to release him, you fools! I am an old man, I only wish to ease his suffering." Merlin honestly wished Gaius would lower his voice.

"Who cares about his suffering?" A new voice drawled, "Poor kid's gonna die tomorrow anyways."

Merlin cracked an eyelid open. The world tilted dangerously and he nearly blacked out again from the pain. He impatiently blinked until his vision focused again. Gaius stood with two unfamiliar guards, his face pinched and looking older than Merlin had ever seen him.

"Please," his mentor implored. "Just five minutes with him is all I need."

The man on the right sighed. "Make it two and not a soul needs to hear about this." He reached for the key ring at his waist.

"Thank you, Sir Alynore, Sir Lamorak." Gaius clutched his medicine bag to his chest and hurried into the dank cell. The gate fell shut again with an ominous _clang!._

Immediately, he was kneeling by his ward's prone, bloodied form. "Merlin."

The servant shifted a few inches from where he'd been slumped on his right side. Merlin gazed at him with disoriented, pain-glazed eyes. He moved his lips and swallowed several times but no sound came out.

"Hush Merlin." Gaius pulled out a water skin and offered it to him. Merlin gulped at it greedily, water streaming down his chin, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

The physician probed gently at his injured side, gauging the damage in the vehemence of Merlin's pained hisses. Gaius quickly bound the younger man's chest to ease the pain and slipped Merlin an analgesic potion. Then Gaius looked into his ward's eyes and felt around the back of his head before he made his diagnosis out loud. "Two broken ribs, a broken nose, a light head injury, and most likely a bruised tailbone." He leaned even closer as if he were searching for other injuries and whispered, "Be ready at midnight. Arthur's getting you out of here."

Merlin nodded blearily, and then winced as an excruciating pain radiated up his left flank. "Thank you Gaius," he croaked out. "For all you've done for me. You are the father I never had."

The old man's eyes began to fill up with tears. "No, thank _you_, Merlin. It's been an honor-"

"All right, all right, party's over." The knight who'd let Gaius in unlocked the door and escorted the physician out. "That was far more than two minutes," he commented gruffly.

Gaius bowed to him. "And far more than I'd hoped for. Thank you Sir Knight, I am in your debt."

The man looked uncomfortable. "I'd prefer if you didn't mention it."

"As you wish." The elderly man inclined his head again. He caught Merlin's eye as he shuffled out. "Take care, m'boy."

* * *

Sometime after midnight there was a clamor from outside. Merlin tried to sit up enough to peer out the tiny grated window into the courtyard. But no matter how he angled himself, there was nothing to see except smooth gray flagstones. There were the sounds of a scuffle: the metallic peal of swords, pained grunts, and labored breathing. Then nothing. Merlin strained his ears to hear something, anything. He was only met with silence.

He didn't have to wonder about the struggle for long. The cause of the fight was dragged into the dungeons by stony-faced men.

"Gwaine? Elyan?" Merlin stumbled to his feet.

The two knights were dumped unceremoniously into the cell across from him. "Merlin, old chap, how've you been?" Gwaine picked himself up and swaggered to the bars, squinting in the weak light. "You don't look too good, mate."

Merlin glared at him before turning to Elyan. "What happened?"

Elyan looked around uncertainly for listening ears. "We were going to help you out, see, but we got caught. They knew we were going to try something, they were waiting for us."

Gwaine nodded. "Seems like ol' Uther still has a trick or two up his sleeve. The big guy and Mister Chivalry were supposed to be waiting at the other end of the tunnel. Hope they got away all right."

Merlin's brow furrowed. "Lancelot and Percival were in on this too?"

"Yep. We were in the armory and they were outside the city waiting with horses. And that leaves Leon to babysit blondie."

"Gwaine!"

They all turned to locate the source of the new voice. Four more guards appeared escorting Lancelot and Percival into the dungeon. The former was clucking disapprovingly. "Must you reveal our entire plan to all and sundry?"

Gwaine put his hands up in surrender. "It was a good plan, I've got to brag about it to _someone_." He showed Lancelot his most winning smile in order to placate him.

The knight looked mollified. "Uh-huh. And look where it's landed us. Arrested for attempting to consort with a traitor."

Merlin gripped the bars tightly. "And where's Arthur?"

The knights shared an apprehensive glance.

"Well," Gwaine began. "Leon should've busted out lover boy by now."

Lancelot cut in quickly. "They haven't been caught yet by the looks of it, or they'd be down here with us. They most likely got away."

Merlin snorted bitterly. "Do you _know_ Arthur? He's not leaving. He'd never walk away from a fight."

"_Ohhh_. Right."

"Not helping, Gwaine." Merlin sank down onto the cold floor. "Next time I get arrested, remind me not to have you break me out."

"We're sorry, Merlin. Truly, we are," Elyan said earnestly.

Merlin sighed. "I know. It's not your fault."

It was silent for a moment until the warning bells started ringing.

* * *

**Sorry it's short, but at least I updated, right? I'll try to finish up in the next chapter or two, I promise to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry! I keep forgetting about this story. Here's the last part. Sorry in advance if it's rushed.**

* * *

Arthur paused in the shadows when he heard the sound of scuffling. It wasn't too difficult to detect the sound of Gwaine's obnoxious voice. That's how he knew they'd been compromised. The knights had been a diversion anyways and they had done their job well. Arthur grabbed a torch while the guards were busy with the prisoners and darted into the tunnel. He hurried as quickly as he could without slipping on the slick rock. The tunnel twisted and turned, narrowing and widening erratically until it opened into a cavern as Gaius said it would.

"Dragon!"

Arthur did his best not to look fazed when the giant beast alit on a rock.

"Young Pendragon," the dragon rumbled. "I am surprised to see you here."

"I'm here to make a deal. If I free you, will you save my servant, Merlin from the dungeons?"

"Merlin? The young warlock?"

"The same," Arthur confirmed. "Will you do it?"

Kilgharrah cocked his head, considering. "I suppose I must, for what am I but a vessel of destiny?"

Arthur shifted, uncertain about the dragon's ramblings. "Gaius said this sword will do." He raised Excailbur.

"Yes, yes," the dragon said eagerly, sticking his shackled leg closer.

Arthur raised the sword, but hesitated. "You will keep to your word? You won't just fly away?"

"I am an honorable creature, young prince. And I have a duty to my kin."

Arthur tried to puzzle through the dragon's response but gave up. He lifted Excalibur again and struck down on the metal cuff. There was a mess of sparks and a loud clatter. And like that, the dragon was free.

Kilgharrah roared exultantly, soaring around the cave.

"Dragon!" Arthur shouted. "He is on the west side of the castle, second window from the left."

The beast gave the prince a shallow nod before ramming into the side of the cavern and flying out into the night sky.

Arthur turned and ran back up, hoping the dragon would distract the guards enough for him to reach the dungeons as well.

Merlin stirred from his light doze when he heard an incessant flapping. He wished it would just go away; his head was pounding enough as it was. But alas, it didn't. The flapping grew louder and louder and was accompanied by strange gusts of wind that whistled between the bars of the cells. A large shape blocked out the slatted moonlight that had been streaming in through the window.

Merlin sat up way too quickly as he tried to look outside for the source of the noise. "Ow!"

"Merlin?" Lancelot sounded concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. But what's that noise?"

Percival peeked outside. "Er. It appears to be a dragon."

The guards outside their cells jumped to alertness. Around the same time, the warning bell began to toll again.

The flapping was at its loudest yet and the wind had grown so much in strength that Merlin had to brace himself against the wall.

"Young warlock, protect yourself."

Merlin had just enough time to fling up a magical barrier over him and the knights. Kilgharrah wasted no time in ramming into the dungeon wall, sending rubble everywhere. There was yelling and roaring and the rumble of the building collapsing.

The knights clambered out of the ruins with no trouble. They were completely covered with dust but unscathed. Gwaine and Lancelot hurried to Merlin, supporting the sorcerer between the two of them.

Arthur joined them just as the knights and Merlin cleared the rubble. "Merlin!" He vaulted over the large chunks of prison laying on the ground.

Gwaine and Lancelot relinquished their hold on Merlin to the prince.

"Merlin. Listen to me." Arthur pressed his forehead to Merlin's. "It's not safe for you here. I want you to leave with the dragon, go somewhere far away. I will send for you when it's safe again."

Merlin frowned. "But I want to be with you."

"I do too," Arthur said sadly. "But you know my father won't allow that. He'll hunt you down and I might not be able to help you next time."

Merlin nodded slowly. "How long?"

"I don't know."

Merlin pressed his lips together. "Fine. I'll go."

Arthur looked surprised. "Really? Okay, good. So I guess this is good bye." He crashed his mouth to Merlin's one last time. "I love you."

"I love you too." Merlin hugged him tightly. "I'll see you soon."

Arthur squeezed him again and then stepped back quickly before he never let go. He looked at the knights who were all awkwardly trying to give them privacy by turning the other way. "The same goes for you. You're free to go if you so choose. I will not hold you to my service."

Gwaine and Lancelot immediately volunteered to accompany Merlin while Elyan and Percival made plans to travel around together until Arthur took the throne.

The prince clapped them on the back and wished them luck. "Now go before the guards show up."

Just as Arthur said that, soldiers came into view, torchlight reflecting off their swords and armor.

Elyan and Percival immediately made themselves scarce. Gwaine, Lancelot, and Merlin carefully clambered onto Kilgharrah's back, doing their best to avoid the sharp ridges on his back. Merlin looked down and smiled at Arthur. Then the dragon was bunching up his legs and leaping into the air while jolting the soldiers off their feet with the force of it. Flaming arrows were sent after the dragon, but they all fell completely short of the mark. The soldiers, recognizing a lost cause, surrounded Arthur instead. The prince gave in without a fight, eyes still gazing up at the sky where his heart had flew off into. He knew Merlin would return soon. Until then, Arthur would pass his time longing, hoping, waiting to be whole again.

The End

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Thoughts about the ending?**


End file.
